U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,027 granted on Aug. 26, 2003, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, shows various types of screw centering guides of frangible plastic material in which a screw is placed. The guide has a tapered bottom end to be used to accurately position the screw in the center of a hole of a countersink, for example, one located on a hinge leaf. When the screw is threaded into the underlying workpiece to which the hinge leaf is being fastened, typically a piece of wood, the guide splits apart and is removed. While the centering guide is disclosed for use with a hinge leaf, it has other applications in which a member with a countersink is to be fastened to a base member by the use of a screw.
In use of the guide it becomes desirable to make the guide and screw a one piece integral unit so that the user does not have to insert the screw into the guide. This saves time and effort for the person using the guide.